


First Kiss

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: Sylvix Week 2k19 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Time Skip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai





	First Kiss

Sylvain aveva tre punti fermi nella sua vita: i suoi migliori amici Felix, Ingrid e Dimitri, i suoi obblighi familiari e infine Felix. Forse, sarebbe stato meglio dire  _ 'due punti fermi' _ perché Felix faceva parte del gruppo dei suoi migliori amici, ma Sylvain sapeva benissimo quanto fosse riduttivo definire l'altro ragazzo in quel modo.

Ciò che provava per Felix era ben diverso dall'affetto che lo legava a Ingrid e Dimitri, ma era altrettanto vero che non si sarebbe mai potuto permettere un sentimento al di là dell'amicizia. Magari sì, ma farlo significava essere  _ davvero coraggiosi _ e Sylvain si sentiva impavido solo sul campo di battaglia, quando sceglieva di rischiare la vita proprio per Felix - cosa che a quest'ultimo non andava mai giù.

Era più facile continuare a  _ farsi del male _ corteggiando delle donne, in un misero tentativo di compiacere suo padre e la famiglia.

Quello lo rendeva una pessima persona?  _ Probabilmente _ , ma alla fine non stava ferendo nessuno perché alle ragazze non solo piaceva venire corteggiate, ma amavano anche l'idea di poter in qualche modo far parte di una prominente casata del Sacro Regno di Faerghus.

Era una situazione nella quale tutti vincevano, Sylvain teneva a bada i suoi sentimenti per Felix e con quell'espediente riusciva a rendere fiero suo padre - che continuava a sperare di vederlo tornare a casa con una compagna all'altezza del titolo che un giorno avrebbe ereditato. Solo il suo amor proprio usciva un po' ferito da quell'atteggiamento, ma poteva sopportarlo perché erano ormai anni che aveva imparato a muoversi in quella sorta di  _ campo minato _ , fatto da donne talvolta troppo insistenti, fratelli e padri iper-protettivi verso le ragazze della loro famiglia e i pungenti giudizi dei suoi amici - in primis, ovviamente, Felix seguito a ruota da Ingrid.

Ciò che tuttavia non aveva mai calcolato, forse stupidamente, era la possibilità di vedere Felix in compagnia di qualche ragazza. Era ben consapevole del fatto che Felix fosse non solo un ottimo partito ma anche un ragazzo bellissimo e intelligente, con un cuore gigantesco che nascondeva sfortunatamente dietro un caratteraccio - ma a Sylvain piaceva esattamente così com'era -, ma non lo aveva mai visto realmente interessato al  _ gentil sesso, _ anzi: non aveva mai mostrato particolari inclinazioni per le cose al di là dell'arte della spada.

Egoisticamente parlando, le tendenze di Felix lo avevano sempre fatto sentire, in un certo qual modo, al  _ sicuro.  _ Se il suo migliore amico non manifestava alcun trasporto verso le ragazze allora nessuna si sarebbe mai interessata a lui, era semplice.

Ovviamente _ , si sbagliava.  _ Era iniziato tutto per puro caso, quando vide Felix entrare nel refettorio seguito da una ragazzina.

Lì per lì non ci vide nulla di strano perché poteva essere per l'appunto una casualità, ma quando quella stessa _tipa_ iniziò a farsi vedere anche al Campo Marzio e a seguire Felix nei suoi spostamenti, comprese di aver fatto un errore di valutazione e si costrinse a rivedere tutte le sue priorità.

Voleva davvero  _ cedere _ il suo migliore amico ad una donna qualsiasi?  _ No, certo che no. _

Iniziò quindi con il tenere d'occhio i due e a informarsi sulle origini e sulle intenzioni di quella ragazza. Si chiamava Sophia Rivallo, aveva splendidi capelli neri e gli occhi color nocciola, ed era la figlia di un poco conosciuto baronetto del Regno. Aveva diciassette anni e prediligeva la magia all'uso delle armi.

Era molto carina e Sylvain, in un'altra occasione, l'avrebbe anche corteggiata se solo non gli fosse sembrata letteralmente ossessionata da Felix.

Lo seguiva ovunque e cercava di fare conversazione con lui... fortunatamente senza troppi risultati. Infatti, Felix aveva sempre un'espressione insofferente quando la vedeva nei paraggi e quel piccolo dettaglio donò a Sylvain una vaga ma importante certezza:  _ Felix non era attratto da lei. _

Era rassicurante? Sì, lo era, ma quello non cambiava la realtà dei fatti. Sylvain si sentiva un po' meschino nel pensarlo ma non voleva dividere Felix con nessuno, né in quel momento né in futuro. Era geloso e si sentiva realmente sul punto di fare  _ qualche follia _ .

Per quel motivo non riuscì ad impedirsi di andare a indagare personalmente sugli stessi gusti e pensieri del suo migliore amico, perché anche se aveva raccolto già abbastanza informazioni su Sophia, desiderava ugualmente togliersi ogni dubbio sui reali interessi dell'altro.

Con quel pensiero ben impresso nella mente, raggiunse Felix sull'ingresso del Campo Marzio, rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso in saluto che non si spense neanche quando nel suo raggio visivo apparve l'ormai familiare chioma scura di Sophia - che quanto meno ebbe la decenza di non raggiungerli e di tentare un'improbabile chiacchierata.

«Allora Felix, come stanno andando gli allenamenti?», domandò con leggerezza, ricevendo come prima risposta un grugnito da parte dell'altro.

«Che cosa vuoi?», ribatté infine, con tono secco e diffidente, e Sylvain si portò una mano al petto con fare teatrale.

«Come che cosa voglio? Forse scambiare due chiacchiere con te? Mi ferisci con questo tuo fare così sospettoso», lo accusò mostrandosi fintamente ferito.

«Tsk... fa come vuoi. Ma vedi di non interrompere i miei esercizi», tagliò corto l'altro e Sylvain, per quanto non amasse particolarmente gli allenamenti extra, si diresse subito verso le lance d'allenamento per afferrarne una.

«Che ne dici?», propose, lasciando che fosse semplicemente il suo gesto a parlare per sé. Felix, ovviamente, afferrò al volo la sua offerta e si sciolse per la prima volta in un mezzo sorriso.

«Fatti sotto», rispose mettendosi in posizione.

Iniziarono in quel modo a scambiarsi affondi e parate, combattendo con la massima concentrazione.

Da una parte Sylvain, avvantaggiato dall'utilizzo di una lancia contro una spada, e dall'altra Felix che dalla sua aveva molta più esperienza ed energia in confronto all'altro.

Ad un primo sguardo potevano sembrare pari ma Sylvain sapeva benissimo che Felix si stava quasi trattenendo perché era semplicemente felice di avere un avversari, e voleva far durare più a lungo quel combattimento. Ne era certo perché lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e, cosa non meno importante, in quel preciso istante gli stavano quasi brillando gli occhi per l'esaltazione.

Andarono avanti per un bel po' e Sylvain non poté fare a meno di notare che in tutto quel tempo Sophia era rimasta nascosta dietro una colonna del Campo Marzio, e per quanto odiasse rovinare quell'atmosfera piacevole - ma stancante - si costrinse a riprendere in mano il suo precedente piano.

«Quindi... ti sei fatto la ragazza?», domandò con un tono di voce basso ma abbastanza percettibile da Felix.

Questo sembrò irrigidirsi e con le orecchie improvvisamente più rosse, di certo non per lo sforzo, gli ringhiò contro un: « _ Io non mi faccio nessuno _ ».

Era una risposta abbastanza chiara ma Sylvain non si fermò lì, e dopo aver parato l'ennesimo fendente riprese a parlare.

«Beh... lei però sembra abbastanza interessata», gli fece notare, studiando tutte le reazioni del volto dell'altro. Solo durante i combattimenti Felix perdeva la sua aura di indifferenza, infatti alcune volte diventava estremamente espressivo solo quando aveva un'arma tra le mani.

«Non riesco a liberarmene», sibilò, mostrando non poco disappunto, «e non ho fatto niente per meritarmi...  _ questo _ ».

Probabilmente quello doveva quasi apparire come un castigo mistico per Felix e per quanto la cosa potesse sembrare quasi comica, Sylvain non poté non provare un'ondata di gioia nel confermare le sue ipotesi riguardo lo scarso interesse dell'altro.

Gli venne infatti spontaneo sorridere e, forse, quella sua espressione venne mal interpretata da Felix che lo attaccò di nuovo con un'improvvisa ondata di rabbia. Si difese quasi con difficoltà, arretrando di qualche passo prima di poter riprendere il ritmo.

«Vorresti liberartene quindi?», gli chiese.

Felix parve esitare ma assentì.

«Posso... aiutarti se vuoi. Sono un esperto nello scaricare le ragazze», propose.

«Se riesci a farla sparire dalla mia vista, ti sarò debitore», rispose in un sibilò l'altro, sorprendendo non poco Sylvain.

Aveva già intuito il fastidio di Felix, ma sentirlo così bisognoso di una mano andava al di là di ogni sua rosea fantasia. Gli sembrava quasi di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, a quando erano ancora bambini e il più piccolo si appellava a lui per ogni piccolo problema.

«Hai già tentato di allontanarla con il tuo... piacevole carattere, giusto?», riprese, tentando di mostrarsi quasi un professionista dell'argomento. L'altro grugnì in risposta.

«Che io sappia esiste solo un modo per allontanare ragazze simili:  _ avere un'altra relazione _ ».

«Scordatelo. Non sono interessato a nessuna ragazza», ribatté Felix con decisione.

Sylvain si guardò rapidamente attorno. Non era raro, subito dopo pranzo, trovare il Campo Marzio deserto. A parte loro e Sophia non c'era anima viva e quello gli donò un po' di coraggio per quello che stava per proporgli.

«Lo so, infatti intendevo...  _ con un ragazzo _ ».

Era quella la follia alla quale si era sentito pronto. Un qualcosa che desiderava ma che non poteva ottenere, se non con la finzione per qualche momento.

Felix gli avrebbe infatti chiesto chi sarebbe stato disposto a fingere una cosa simile e Sylvain si sarebbe proposto usando la scusa del:  _ "Sono il tuo migliore amico, è ovvio che io voglia aiutarti" _ .

Era un piano perfetto, che avrebbe non solo liberato Felix di Sophia, ma che avrebbe dato allo stesso Sylvain l'illusione di poter avere una relazione con Felix. Certo, era pur sempre una finzione e probabilmente alla fine di quella farsa avrebbe sofferto come un cane, ma ci avrebbe pensato a tempo debito.

Attese paziente una reazione da parte dell'altro, mostrandosi non poco sorpreso quando Felix si fermò nel bel mezzo del combattimento, guardandolo in viso in modo serio.

«Sei sicuro che potrebbe funzionare?», gli chiese.

«Certo», assentì, riaprendo poi la bocca per potersi lanciare nella sua dichiarazione di amicizia e nella volontà di aiutarlo in qualsiasi modo. Le parole tuttavia non riuscirono a lasciare la punta della sua lingua perché con irruenza, Felix lo aveva afferrato per il colletto della camicia, facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio maldestro.

Rimase paralizzato per qualche istante, e senza neanche soffermarsi a pensare che quello dovesse effettivamente essere il primissimo bacio di Felix, si ritrovò a stringere a sé l'altro ragazzo, cercando di trasformare quel contatto di labbra e gengive in un qualcosa di più delicato e passionale.

Gli accarezzò la schiena e i fianchi, e dopo aver lasciato una mano a indugiare lì fece scivolare l'altra fin sulla nuca di Felix. Insinuò le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri, liberandolo dell'elastico che li teneva raccolti e costringendolo con delicatezza a inclinare un poco il capo per poter approfondire ulteriormente quel contatto via via più intimo.

Sylvain aveva sognato per anni di poter baciare e stringere a sé l'altro ragazzo in quel modo, ma neanche quelle fantasie potevano essere paragonabili alle reali sensazioni di quegli istanti.

Solo lo sbattere del portone del Campo Marzio lo costrinse di nuovo con i piedi per terra e, separandosi a malincuore da Felix, lanciò uno sguardo verso la colonna nella quale Sophia si era nascosta, trovandola vuota.

La ragazza, forse sconvolta da ciò che aveva visto, era fuggita e sicuramente, non avrebbe più cercato di importunare Felix. Il piano era riuscito ma non si sentì realmente felice perché per quanto quel bacio potesse essere definito appagante e stupendo, era durato troppo poco.

Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata troppo breve a dirla tutta.

«Beh...», si schiarì nervoso la voce, rimanendo immobile con la mano ancora appoggiata al fianco dell'altro, «il piano ha funzionato».

Si azzardò a cercare lo sguardo di Felix, trattenendosi dal cercare di baciarlo di nuovo nel notare quanto il viso di quest'ultimo fosse arrossato e dello stato dei capelli, che ricadevano morbidi sulle sue spalle.

L'altro lì per lì non rispose, ma la presa sulla camicia di Sylvain rimase ben salda, come per volergli impedire di allontanarsi.

«Sì», esalò infine, con palese riluttanza.

Sembrava nervoso e, a conti fatti, Sylvain poteva comprenderlo. Aveva appena baciato un altro ragazzo, nonché un amico, era più che ovvio quell'atteggiamento un poco stranito.

Gli venne spontaneo piegare le labbra in un sorriso finto. Quella poteva essere una piccola conferma di quanto il loro rapporto non fosse destinato a mutare e Sylvain valutava più di ogni altra cosa l'amicizia che lo legava a Felix.

«Ehi», lo costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo su di lui, «era solo un bacio, okay? Non pensarci troppo. Volevi liberarti di quella ragazza ed hai agito di conseguenza».

Le sue parole parvero sortire però l'effetto contrario a quello desiderato, infatti l'espressione di Felix si fece più dura.

«Sì. Vero», sbottò, allontanandosi di scatto, come se si fosse appena scottato.

Sylvain lo fissò mostrandosi spiazzato dalla sua reazione, rendendosi conto solo in quel secondo momento di aver definito  _ solo un bacio _ quello che probabilmente doveva essere il  _ primo bacio _ di Felix. Se ne era già reso vagamente conto, perché si era dimostrato troppo inesperto e goffo per aver già baciato qualcuno, e lui aveva sminuito una cosa così importante.

Forse Felix non era una persona romantica, ma...  _ era pur sempre il primo bacio. _

Strinse le labbra e si sporse per afferrare il polso dell'altro ragazzo e bloccarlo.

«Felix», lo richiamò.

«Lasciami», sibilò l'altro con rabbia, ma Sylvain non sciolse la sua presa.

«Non era  _ solo un bacio _ , okay? Era importante», rivelò sincero, «lo era per te... tanto quanto lo era per me», aggiunse.

«Ne dubito», rispose Felix sicuro.

«Era il tuo primo bacio», constatò Sylvain, venendo però interrotto dall'altro che, voltandosi del tutto verso di lui, sembrò pronto ad affrontarlo a muso duro.

_ «Ma non il tuo _ », esclamò, sgranando poi gli occhi forse per la sorpresa. Sembrava quasi aver detto un qualcosa che, invece, doveva rimanere inespressa.

A Sylvain erano sempre piaciuti i giochi in generale, aveva una predilezione per quelli di strategia ma non aveva mai disdegnato quelli d'azzardo e in quell'istante si sentiva quasi pronto a scommettere tutti suoi averi in un unica mano di carte. Era un rischio ma il suo istinto gli diceva di tentare perché, anche se fosse andata male, avrebbe sempre potuto giocare la carta dell'amicizia.

«Era il primo con una persona davvero importante», rivelò, lasciando però muto il vero significato di quell'affermazione.

Felix gli era apparso geloso per un momento, quasi ferito, e Sylvain aveva agito di conseguenza.

Forse stava costruendo un castello senza fondamenta, un qualcosa di pronto a crollare alla prima folata di vento. Si stava immaginando un sentimento non dissimile dal suo da parte di Felix, un qualcosa che non poteva essere definito solo amicizia... e anche se non era preparato ad aprire il suo cuore in modo del tutto sincero - ad usare due semplici paroline che racchiudevano tutti i suoi sentimenti -, si disse di essere però pronto a mandare all'aria le aspettative di tutta la sua famiglia per seguire la persona che aveva sempre amato.

Era bastato un solo bacio per fagli trovare quel coraggio.

Felix esitò guardandolo negli occhi poi, portando una mano alla fronte, scosse il capo quasi incredulo.

«Non puoi essere serio», mormorò piano, asserendo poi un: «ma so che lo sei...»

«Vuoi... una dimostrazione?», chiese dopo essersi schiarito ancora una volta la voce, e senza attendere una vera e propria risposta, decise di potersi permettere di prendere l'iniziativa. Attirò l'altro a sé e, scostandogli i capelli dal viso con delicatezza senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi ambrati dell'altro, fece incontrare una seconda volta le loro labbra.

La replica di Felix non tardò ad arrivare e, fortunatamente, non fu né violenta né portava con sé l'amaro sapore del rifiuto. L'altro infatti sembrò al contrario voler approfondire quel contatto, rispondendo con altrettanta intraprendenza e con quel pizzico di esperienza che aveva acquisito dopo il loro primo bacio.

Avrebbe continuato a baciarlo anche per ore se fosse stato possibile, ma la felicità che gli esplose in petto lo costrinse ad allontanarsi per scoppiare, forse stupidamente, in una risata nervosa.

«Questa... è la tua dimostrazione?!», gracchiò Felix, probabilmente fraintendendo la sua reazione, tant'è che Sylvain si affrettò a prendergli entrambe le mani per bloccare qualsiasi ripercussione violenta.

«No no! O meglio, sì!», esclamò senza riuscire realmente a mettere in riga due parole di senso compiuto, «Sono... felice! Estremamente felice! Non puoi neanche immaginare quanto!»

Felix parve placarsi per quelle dichiarazioni, ma continuò a fissarlo in attesa di ulteriori spiegazioni che Sylvain non si trattenne dal dargli.

«Ridevo per quello, perché non pensavo di poterti baciare e stringere a me se non per una finzione o in sogno», ammise con un'onestà quasi disarmante, «mi sembra assurdo ma è vero... perché è reale, giusto?»

Non era una vera e propria domanda, infatti Sylvain non attese neanche una risposta perché ormai si stata lasciando trasportare da quel coraggio e dalla quella felicità che pensava di non poter mai provare.

«Ti amo da sempre», dichiarò senza neanche pensarci, dando voce ai suoi sentimenti ed esponendo il suo cuore a Felix senza alcun filtro. Quest'ultimo, che aveva cercato di parlare fino a quel momento, gli piazzò una mano sulla bocca come per zittirlo ed impedirgli di continuare con il suo soliloquio.

«Tu... mi ami da sempre», ripeté con il viso leggermente arrossato e la voce incerta, Sylvain mosse il capo per assentire, «e ti è servita una stupida ragazzina per arrivare a questo?»

Sylvain annuì ancora, permettendo a Felix di assimilare la situazione. Doveva essere a sua volta confuso e stava sicuramente cercando di digerire tutto quello che gli era stato detto.

«Sei un idiota...», esalò infine, abbassando la mano e liberando la bocca dell'altro, «il più grande di tutto il Fòdlan».

«Lo so», asserì con un sorriso, «ma sono sempre stato il tuo idiota, no?»

Felix sbuffò imbarazzato, incrociando le braccia la petto.

«A quanto pare», borbottò, «ma mettiamo due cose in chiaro», aggiunse poi con tono più deciso.

«Sono tutto orecchie».

«Se ti vedo con qualche altra ragazza...»

«Mi strappi le palle e me le fai ingoiare?», concluse Sylvain, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere per la felicità. Sicuramente doveva avere in viso un'espressione da perfetto cretino, ma era _ davvero felice. _

«Esattamente», decretò Felix, dandogli le spalle per avviarsi verso l'uscita del Campo Marzio. Stava mettendo la parola fine ai suoi allenamenti giornalieri, forse quelle emozioni lo avevano sfiancato più di qualsiasi esercizio fisico. Sylvain gli trotterellò subito dietro.

«E la seconda cosa?», lo interrogò, Felix si fermò per qualche istante.

«... che ti amo anche io», mugugnò rapidamente, riprendendo poi a camminare con passo spedito, come per darsi alla fuga.

Sylvain esitò con il viso in fiamme, non credeva di ricevere una dichiarazione così diretta da parte di Felix e gli ci volle un momento prima di esclamare un: «E-ehi! Non puoi scappare dopo aver detto una cosa simile!», e si lanciarsi all'inseguimento dell'altro.

Doveva essere onesto, ma prima di quel pomeriggio non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere la sua vita stravolta in quel modo. Aveva infatti ottenuto il  _ primo bacio di Felix  _ e qualche istante prima aveva anche ricevuto una dichiarazione d'amore da parte di quest'ultimo.

Da stravolta la sua vita gli sembrava improvvisamente migliore, e avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvaguardare quella neonata relazione.


End file.
